


Happymaker

by L_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Draco Malfoy, imaginary drug, no realistic drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_V/pseuds/L_V
Summary: A new drug is on the market of wizarding britan and costs the lives of thousends of young wizards and witches.Nobody really knows the effects of the drug and how to stop it from spreding.That‘s when Harry notices strange behavior in his arch nemisis Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Prologue

_I was so cold... my hand shakes like a leaf in a cold winter-wind. I tried to hide it so no one will notice. Everything will be alright. I just have to go back to his room as soon as possible and take some more._  
_ I’m not addicted. I can control it. It just feels better to take it. It will stop hurting and being cold if I take it_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We advise parents to monitor their children closely and report any strange and suspicious figures to the authorities immediately. More on how to identify signs of a drug addiction and that drug in particular on your children and close ones on page twelve”, Ron reads out loud an article in the ‘Daily Prophet’ before he scrunches up his nose and shakes his head.  
“My mother won’t stop bugging me about that shit! Do I look like a drug addict? It’s plastered all over the place. What the hell is going on?”, Ron continues  
“She’s just worried about you. With all that’s been going on lately that’s really reasonable.”, Hermione answered, while reading her own copy of the newspaper.  
“Well...”, the Twins join their conversations.  
“You do have really pale skin...” one of them said, “and really dark shadows under your eyes, the other continued.  
“And you became so skinny!”, they go on.  
“Maybe we should tell mum our concerns~”, both of them said and laughed before getting on their way.  
“But seriously Ron. You shouldn’t take that matter so lightly. A lot of people died because of that drug. It’s really weird because their bodies didn’t have anything of this strange substance in them when examined. It’s horrifying.”, Hermine said with a deep frown.  
Even when the whole story made him curious in a strange way he didn’t really pay it a lot of attention. He has better things to do, Harry decided and continued eating his breakfast without reading through the articles or listening to what Hermione had to say about it.  
The information wouldn't be of use for gin right? So while Hermione lists all signs of drug use and a drug addiction he thinks about which homework he has and which he still has to do until next lesson starts.


	2. The Beginning

_Like smarties I stuffed the little pills in me mouth but it wasn’t enough, I needed more! My whole body began to tremble and crave the lovely sensation of relaxation and the kick it gives me. And even though I feel the negative effects of the drug like hallucinations that sometimes show the most horrible pictures, the fainting and the sweating, I just can’t stop. I need it now, I can’t wait! So I follow the directions I’ve got from my dealer, crush the pills, scoop it up with a little spoon, mix it with some spit, hold it above a lighter and watch it form into a liquid. Then I get the syringe. _

* * *

After the article in the Daily Prophet made it’s circles around Hogwarts it was the only topic talked about. Even headmaster Dumbledore held a speech talking about the matter. It was quite horrible actually, that the drug even made it to Hogwarts. There weren’t any deaths but more and more students vanished because of ‘health issues’. Every other week the heads of houses or the headmaster would urge them to report suspicious people around Hogwarts. We also had to report if we thought someone may be addicted to the mysterious drug. 

But how could you rat out one of your schoolmates? It brought the students apart. Everyone suspects everyone. It really are dark times for Hogwarts and I would lie if I would say that I don‘t have my suspicions myself. I can‘t help it.

Rumors spread like wildfire of multiple people accused for taking the drug but in almost all of the cases the accusations were falls. Nonetheless they mostly still get looks thrown their way or fellow pupils talk about them behind their backs. 

No one knows how the drug got (and still gets) to Hogwarts, through all the wards and the high security standards and by the time the student that are addicted are found they‘re not able to talk about it anymore because they‘re too far gone to be taken seriously for anything they say. It‘s nothing that I can ignore anymore or just push to the back of my mind because it‘s so present now with all the pupils effected by it. This fucking drug spreads like a deadly disease, like the plague. In and out Hogwarts. It‘s nearly impossible to concentrate on schoolwork with this threat lingering around my mind not that I get affected, but the worry that one of my friends are. It got to the extend that I pay attention to every little twitch or moodswing I notice on one of my friends. 

One day, that both students and teachers alike couldn‘t handle it anymore the headmaster announced a new plan to end this right now. We all had to take drug tests every week. The idea quickly summoned protest around the students.

My glance wandered around the shouting students that aren‘t really fond of the idea of having to take a drug test. Some of them even looked deeply offended. My eyes stopped on a particularly pale and shocked face. I was so concerned about that fucking drug that I even forgot he exists. Draco Malfoy. He looks so extremely pale and thin. His hands started to tremble and I didn’t really know what to make of it. He looks sick. As I started to stand up he quickly takes his Bag as the speech ended and hurries away. Quickly I followed behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
Here’s a little prologue to my new story. As always I’m still learning English so please forgive me for any tense or grammatical errors.   
\- Autor


End file.
